Imperfect in Perfections
by I Want A Pet Wombat
Summary: Santana Lopez is not the kind of girl to go on a merry little picnic. But even though she's not a picnic girl, there was one kind of girl she might be: the never-say-no-to-Brittany-Pierce kind of girl. One-shot.


**So yeah, it's kinda the mandatory thing to leave an authors note, so here it is. Yup this is just a pointless little note to say how pointless this whole authors note is and you really should have just skipped it to read the story, but by now it's probably too late because your waiting to see if it actually does say anything worthwile, which I can assure you it does not. Anyway, happy reading :D (yup, that's right only the cool people who read all the way to the end get a nice message and a smiley face)**

**Disclaimer: Definately don't own glee or the characters, all rights to Fox and the writers of the show. I do however own a WMHS t-shirt that looks like the top of the cheerleaders outfits, which is pretty cool!**

That day was still a vivid picture in her mind. The way the sun reflected off the pavement and the way the birds were singing. It was that perfect warmth to not need a jacket but not too hot as to be uncomfortable and the sky was blue with patches of white fluffy clouds dotting the horizon. It was quite perfect actually, the kind of day that only seems to exist in movies and fairytales and dreams. Too perfect to be true really, but she wasn't going to question that- everyone deserves a perfect day at some point in their life. And today was going to be perfect, just her, Brittany and their picnic basket for two.

When Brittany had first asked for them to go on a picnic the first day of spring break she had said no. Santana Lopez is not the kind of girl to go on a merry little picnic. Picnics involved ants and dirt and sunburn, if her last family reunion was anything to go by. Now that she thinks about it Santana doesn't quite know why the Lopez reunion was a picnic, they all hated the outdoors as much as she did. Actually she doesn't quite know why there was a reunion, they try and stick to a hate-hate relationship, and it's working just fine in her family. Yeah, she's not really a family person either. So even though she's not a picnic or family girl, it turned out that there was one kind of girl she might be– the never-say-no-to-Brittany-Pierce-because-her-sad-face-is-worse-than-a-puppy girl. Yup that blonde definitely had her wrapped around her finger.

So the day had come for their picnic and everything was perfect. Nestled inside their basket was a collection of sandwiches, with extra bread for the ducks at Brittany's insistence. Also from Brittany's insistence were two slices of chocolate cake and Santana was glad she had given in, even though it was loaded with calories she would have to burn off later. Sue would kill her if she got fat over the break, and if she was dead Brittany would definitely fail Spanish, so that was not an option. Brittany was happily skipping up the path that lead to the park they were basing themselves at and Santana smiled to herself as she saw how happy Brittany was. Well until the weight from the basket made itself known again and she had to swap arms. Seriously, that thing was heavy! She manoeuvred the basket around uncomfortably, trying to find a position that didn't strain her arms as much when Brittany interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey San, why is it called Titmouse park? Mice don't have boobs!"

She rolled her eyes, cursing stupid Ohio and their stupid park names as she answered, "It's a type of bird, you know small, loud, annoying, stupid, loud."

"You already said loud! Wait did your brother's canary wake you up again this morning? Coz normally you're not so mean to birds...we can still feed the ducks right? They aren't really a bird, they're a duck!" Brittany pleaded looking up at her with those big eyes.

"Of course Britt, we can do that now if you want?" Brittany responded with a wide smile and overenthusiastic nod of the head as she dragged Santana over the threshold of the park and towards the pond.

The pond was quite beautiful really, glimmering in the sunlight as the ducks swam backwards and forwards, racing each other to get the pieces of bread that Brittany was throwing. Santana laid their blanket on the ground and settled herself on it, admiring the natural beauty of both Brittany and the pond. She pulled out their sandwiches and started eating as Brittany gave one final wave to the ducks and joined her on the blanket. They ate their food in comfortable silence, the kind of silence that only exists between the closest of friends. Brittany started to get restless, you can only keep a natural athlete still for so long, so Santana grabbed a Frisbee out of the basket and indicated for Britt to go stand over near the pond. They tossed the red disk back and forth for a good hour, laughing and giggling the whole time until Santana threw it while Brittany was watching a ladybug and it landed in the pond, scattering the ducks witch a chorus of angry quacks. They fell to the ground in fits of uncontrollable laughter, tears forming in the corner of their eyes. Tears of joy.

Once they had regained their composure the girls stood up and packed up the remains of their picnic, cramming cups and plates haphazardly back into the basket. Santana picked up the basket, noticing the weight reduction that had occurred. She frowned a little, thinking about how that extra weight must be inside her, but shrugged it off as she was having too much fun to worry about her figure. They decided to go up to the lookout on top of the hill, the one where you could see most of Lima from. As they started climbing the steps that would take them to the top Brittany suggested that they sing a song and the climb consisted of a slightly out of tune rendition of 'Walking on Sunshine', gathering a few odd looks from fellow park-goers.

Santana scanned the horizon from the top of the lookout. She and Brittany were trying to find the house of everyone they knew, and a certain dwarf's house was being highly elusive, but Brittany was adamant they couldn't leave until they found it. She had quipped that maybe they couldn't see the house because it was too tiny like it's owner, but Brittany had just frowned and asked Santana that if she was only a few inches taller than Rachel did that make her a midget too, effectively silencing the Latina as she kept searching. After another twenty minutes of trying to identify the rooftops Santana got impatient and called Puck to ask him where exactly Rachel lived. She hung up and turned Brittany in the other direction, pointing out the house too her, relieved that they could finally move on.

The two girls were climbing down from the lookout, deciding that it might be time to call it a day as Brittany had a dance class at four that afternoon, making plans to come back to the park on the next weekend when the first glimpses of imperfectness started to seep through into the day. Brittany tripped on a loose rock, resulting in her falling down the last three stairs. She wasn't badly hurt, but a coating of blood began to appear on her left knee causing her lower lip to start trembling. Santana knelt down beside her and started to examine the wound, noting that a layer of skin had been removed in the blonde's unfortunate tumble. Relieved that having a younger brother taught her to never leave home without some form of a bandaid she pulled two out of the basket, as well as a bottle of water to off wash the blood. After rinsing the graze with water she delicately applied the bandaids to the area, frowning when she realised the blonde was crying. Santana reached her hand out to the other girl's cheek, brushing away the tears. Tears of pain.

Santana helped the blonde too her feet, all traces of tears now gone upon examining the fluoro orange bandaids that covered her knee. After a quick glance to her watch Santana realised that now they really had to get Brittany to her dance class unless she wanted to be late, and Brittany hated to miss one minute of that class. They set off at a brisk pace down the sidewalk, Brittany chattering excitedly about the new routine they were supposed to be learning today in class. Santana grinned, content at sharing the enthusiasm that seemed to be radiating from Brittany. As they passed the fountain she stopped, getting a questioning glance from Brittany and she sent her a sheepish smile, pulling two coins out of her pocket.

Ever since she could remember Santana had believed that throwing a coin in the fountain was good luck, and although she didn't pass this fountain often since it was on the other side of town to where she lived it was habit to always throw a coin in, slightly scared of what would happen if she didn't. However Brittany seemed to have other ideas, throwing a longing glance towards an ice-cream vendor at the corner of the street. Santana sighed – even though she would be breaking her tradition she couldn't deny Brittany anything, and those were her only coins. She walked past the fountain and stopped at the cart, ordering two popsicles and reluctantly handing over both her coins in exchange for the sweets.

The sticky grin Brittany shot her through a mouth of popsicle made the ordeal worth it, Santana decided, finishing off her own icy treat and tossing the stick in the bin. By now they were almost directly outside the dance studio in the middle of town, and people in suits and families and couples were streaming past them, rushing to get to where they needed to be. Brittany finished her ice-cream and giving her mouth a wipe with the back of her hand she moved to say goodbye to Santana. After a tight embrace Brittany bounded across the street and Santana turned to head back to her house. She paused as she noticed Brittany hesitating at the doors of the building, looking at Santana.

"I love you Santana!" She shouted across the street, waiting expectantly for a reply. Santana frowned, observing all the looks she was getting from the other people on the street. After a particularly nasty glance from an elderly man she made up her mind, yelling back her reply.

"Cya tomorrow Britt!" That was it. No I love you too, just a cya tomorrow and a quick wave. She spun on her heel and walked away, ignoring the crestfallen look on Brittany's face as she set off in the opposite direction that she had came.

That was the last day Santana had seen Brittany, had heard her voice. On her way home from dance practice that night, Brittany had been struck by a drunk driver and had died on impact. The doctors had said she felt no pain, she wouldn't have even known what happened. The words did little to comfort Santana, she knew that if the blonde had really felt no pain she would still be here, dancing and smiling the way she always did, not buried under a heap of dirt. And now, five years later Santana cried, leaning her head against the cool marble of the gravestone, her fingers tracing the outline of Brittany's name over and over again. But these weren't tears of joy or pain. These were tears of regret. Regret that she didn't say "I Love You" one last time.

**So yeah don't really know what happened to that ending, it just kinda came out like word vomit, but I'm pretty sure that's all most of this was. Peace out (I'd leave a little peace sign here but I can't, so just imagine one okay?)**


End file.
